Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Brave Little Toaster
Who's Killing the Muppets?/The Brave Little Toaster 'is a parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? (Robot Chicken) starring characters from The Brave Little Toaster. Cast *Gonzo as Microwave *Fozzie Bear as TV *Kermit the Frog as Toaster *Miss Piggy as Chris *Scooter as Lampy *Hooded Killer as Sebastian *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Radio *Beaker as Blanky *Rowlf the Dog as Computer *Dr. Teeth as Blender *Lew Zealand as Surfer Car *Lampy as Tinselina (different) *and more Transcript *'Microwave: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. *'Sebastian:' No! For your next feat, you die! (Sebastian fires a cannon, decapitating Microwave, and Microwave's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Sebastian places a water sack on the scene) Microwave's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Toaster:' Microwave died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, ROB THE YOUNG MASTER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! *'Rob:' (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." *'Chris ''(interrupting):' Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Two-Face Sewing Machine jumps on Microwave's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) *'TV:' You know, the last time a machine died was... *'Rob (interrupting):' Excuse me? *'TV:' Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? *'Rob:' No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the (thing) outta your mouth?! *'Toaster:' Wow, Rob’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. '(the gang turn to look at Lampy) (Lampy waves at them) Later *'''TV: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! *'Sebastian:' (Right up at the door) Hey, TV? Why did the bear turn red? *'TV:' I don’t know, stranger. *'Sebastian:' Because he was em-BER-rassed! *'TV: '(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... *'Sebastian:' Then how about this? Because I (gotta) STAB YOU! (Sebastian stabs TV in the neck and then the back with a knife) *'TV:' What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) *'Murgritroid:' See? I told you the TV was gonna die on stage tonight. (Murgritroid and Jim Bob laugh) *'TV:' Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Jim Bob:' You're an ambulance. (Murgritroid and Jim Bob laugh again, and TV is dragged offscreen by Sebastian and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) *'Toaster:' (Calculator and Hearing Aid roll TV's dead body away) First Microwave, now TV. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? *'Chris:' Don’t say that name, Toaster. *'Toaster:' OOOH, Chris’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Chris’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Lampy walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Lampy? *'Lampy:' Oh! Hey there, boss. *'Toaster:' We need to talk about Tinselina’s death. *'Lampy:' Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... *'Toaster:' You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Baby Appliances Flashback *'Baby Toaster:' Let’s play The Little Mermaid! *'Baby TV:' Let’s question Toaster’s sexuality. Wocka-wocka! *'Baby Lampy:' Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) *'Baby Tinselina:' What a nerd. *'Baby Chris:' Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". *'Baby Tinselina:' Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Chris) *'Baby Toaster:' Yikes! Tinselina, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Tinselina smacks Toaster) *'Baby TV:' ALBERTO! TINSELINA'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Baby Toaster:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Tinselina beats up TV, and Tinselina gets hit in the back by Toaster with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Appliance Babies agree and drown Tinselina in the pool) *'All Appliance Babies:' ALBERTO! (Present) *'Lampy:' You killed my sister?!? *'Toaster:' Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Tinselina’s come back from the grave for revenge! *'Lampy:' Oh, Skeeter will have her ''revenge… (Lampy reveals himself to be Tinselina, the Killer, in disguise) *'Toaster and Chris: AAAAHHH!!! *'''Tinselina: (Takes out knife, and attacks Toaster) Fifteen seconds till your death! *'Chris:' HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! *'Tinselina:' Here it comes! Showtime! (Two-Face Sewing Maching talks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you kid!") *'Tinselina:' You can’t shoot me! Appliances don’t even have fingers! (Two-Face Sewing Machine fires an arrow, which runs through Tinselina's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Rob ("The Master") behind her) *'Rob ''(chuckling):''' That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Sketches Category:Transcripts Category:The Brave Little Toaster Spoofs Category:The Brave Little Toaster Parodies Category:The Brave Little Toaster